1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a device for operating a transmission mounted on a vehicle, and more particularly, to an operation device of a shift by wire way excluding mechanical connection for transferring operational force between a transmission and an operation device for shifting, which can be used in a vehicle to which an electronic shifting device is mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a shifting device mounted on a vehicle a shifting device of a shift by wire way refers to an electronic shift lever configured by receiving electric signal in accordance to a shifting operation of a driver and controlling a transmission with the electric signal, unlike a known transmission controller for transferring the shifting operation of a driver to a transmission through a cable.
A manual transmission of a conventional type according to a prior art is connected directly to a shift lever such that the shift lever is moved to move directly a synchronizer ring of the transmission to be shifted; however, in the shifting device of a shift by wire the shift lever sends electric signal like a switch for a transmission to be operated with electromagnet (solenoid).
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating one shifting pattern among the known shifting device of the shift by wire.
In a case of the known shifting device of the shift by wire (hereinafter, referred to as “electronic shifting device”), it is configured to be returned automatically to a Null stage of a basic shifting stage after shifting to the respective stages. Accordingly, in order to implement a shift pattern identical to an existing shift pattern in accordance to the conditions of the respective shifting stages a shift lock has to be provided for defining an automatic return of a transmission after shifting to the respective stages, and in this case 4 shift locks have to be provided.
However, since 4 shift locks have to be provided in the known electronic shifting device, there is a drawback of utilizing inefficiently a space. That is, the shift lock has to be arranged between the respective shifting stages so that a space on which the shift lock is arranged has to be ensured thereby occupying a large space.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.